brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Knights' Kingdom II
Knights' Kingdom is a subtheme of Castle. It was introduced in 2004 and ended after 2006. The theme was replaced by Castle (2007). Content wise, it has no connection to the first Knights' Kingdom theme from 2000, other than its medieval setting. Details This second Knights' Kingdom line from 2004 was a radical departure from previous Castle themes. Instead of using medieval knights and castles (and bandits), it centered around individual characters; four colourful knights (in red, green, purple and light blue) as main characters, pitted against the evil knight Vladek. The conflict took place in the fictional kingdom of Morcia. Each knight had a special ability and a unique crest. Initially, the good side only featured four knights and a king until 2006, when Sir Kentis lead a group of four unnamed knights against a small army of foes in 8813 Battle at the Pass. Vladek's minions, the Shadow Knights, were formerly knights of Morcia who were transformed by Vladek's use of the power of the Book of Morcia. They reverted to their previous form after the defeat of Vladek, which led to the use of Rogue Knights as Vladek's new soldiers in 2006. The standard LEGO System sets were accompanied by the release of canned action figure versions of the main characters in a style similar to BIONICLE. Most of the action figures (and some regular sets) came with special cards that could be used to play a battle game. Knights' Kingdom II was more story oriented than previous Castle themes and had multiple books, online games, and comics, and even a video game. Knights' Kingdom II introduced many new parts. The swords of knights were new, as were the visors for the four main knights and Vladek. The shields also had a new insignia, with a new shield for each knight and Vladek. Lastly, they all had new armor bearing their colors and a pattern. Plastic Figures released in 2004 were Nestlé promotions. The figures had studs on them, and had 4 pieces. They also had stickers to put on the shield and body. They were almost twice as big as LEGO Minifigures. Featured castles The kingdom of Morcia was in possession of several castles, most of which where released with the first wave in 2004. The largest of these castles was the royal Castle of Morcia itself. Other fortifications included the Citadel of Orlan and Jayko's castle of Talonjay. The antagonist faction, led by Vladek, had three large buildings at its disposal, all of which were released in 2005. Their main stronghold was Vladek's Dark Fortress, which was also the largest of all Knights' Kingdom II sets. Other buildings included a fortified port included in 8802 Dark Fortress Landing and Scorpion Prison Cave. In 2006 another group of buildings was released. The Mistlands Tower was the largest and the only one that featured characters from the previous years. The other buildings in 2006 included the Gargoyle Bridge and a large wall featured in 8813 Battle at the Pass. It was originally planned for each knight to have castles based on the animal on their heraldry. The concepts briefly appeared on the official website, but were replaced with images from the card game, which weren't animal themed, although the animals could still be seen in the Book of Morcia.Mike Rayhawk Characters Seven characters were introduced in 2004. They were featured as normal minifigures in the sets as well as canned action figures. * Jayko (initially called "the rookie", he became king in 2006): light blue armour, falcon/eagle crest * Danju (initially called "the wise veteran"): purple armour, wolf crest * Santis (initially called "the strong"): red armour, bear crest * Rascus (initially called "the joker"): green armour, monkey crest * King Mathias: golden armour, lion crest * Vladek: black armour, scorpion crest * Shadow Knights: black armour, scorpion crest * The Guardian The only Shadow Knights released as canned action figures were Karzon and Dracus, which were released in 2006 to counter King Jayko. In 2006, there was a boxed King Jayko and Vladek, both of whom came with seige weapons. In 2005, where the 4 knights were given magic-enhanced armour, the armour took a different shape with a molded shape on the torso instead of bricks as part of the armour. Six other knights were added in 2006. * Sir Kentis: green and silver armour, unicorn crest * Sir Adric: red and silver armour, bull crest * Valiant Knights gold and silver armour * Karzon: dark armour, snake crest * Dracus: dark armour, dragon crest * Rogue Knights: grey and bronze armour Sets Special sets and Bonus Packs * 20502 Sword, Electronic Deluxe (Year Unknown) * 20706 Knights' Kingdom II Sports Bag (2008) * 65642 Limited Edition Bonus Pack (2004), contained 8779 The Grand Tournament bundled with foam toys of Vladek's sword and shield. * 65767 Attack from the Sea (2005), contained 8801 Knights' Attack Barge and 8802 Dark Fortress Landing * 4267641 Knights' Kingdom Magnet Set (2006) * 4270922 Knights' Kingdom II Party Table Decorations (2007) * 4279754 Knights' Kingdom II School Supply Set (Year Unknown) * G678 Knights' Kingdom Chess Set (2005) * K8800 Vladek's Attack Kit (2004), contained 8799 Knights' Castle Wall and 8800 Vladek's Siege Engine * M207 Knights' Kingdom Magnet Set (2006) Other products * Eagle Cape - Jayko * Scorpion Cape - Vladek * Eagle Mask - Jayko * Scorpion Mask - Vladek * Eagle Armour - Jayko * Scorpion Armour - Vladek * Bear Sword - Santis * Bear Shield - Santis * 4270915 Knights' Kingdom Party Napkins * 4270911 Knights' Kingdom II Party Plates * 4270909 Knights' Kingdom II Party Cups * Eagle Shield - Jayko * Scorpion Shield - Vladek * 4270922 Knights' Kingdom II Party Table Decorations * 4277594 Sword Sheath * Lion Armour - King Mathias * 851210 Vladek's Sword * 851211 Lord Jayko's Sword * 851212 Lord Jayko Shield * 851213 Lord Vladek Shield * 4228196 Jayko's Shield * 4228206 Jayko's Sword * 4294369 Shield of Sir Adric * 4294375 Axe of Sir Adric * 4294376 Helmet of Sir Adric * 4294895 Vladek Sword with Sound * 4494685 Knights' Kingdom Stationary Set * 4494686 Knights' Kingdom Notepad * EL895 Sword of Lord Vladek Notes *Knight's Kingdom II includes some magical elements, while Knights' Kingdom doesn't. See also * Morcia * Knights' Kingdom * Castle (2007) * My LEGO Network Wiki article References External Links The Comics (minus words, just videos) Category:Themes Category:Knights' Kingdom II Category:Castle Category:Themes introduced in 2004 Category:Discontinued Themes Category:Subthemes